


Connive

by Skyriazeth



Series: Undertale Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Biting, Edgeberry (Mentioned), Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Touching, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verb:  Secretly allow (something considered immoral, illegal, wrong, or harmful) to occur.</p><p>It's a lovely Christmas evening and Underfell Sans and Underswap Papyrus spends their time in the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on the previous fic! I'm glad you guys liked it!
> 
> Another prompt : Library.  
> From the same dork <3
> 
> It was supposed to be just nerdy.  
> Yeah. It uh-- got slightly out of hand it seems.

Red burrowed deeper into Papyrus’s arms. It was warm and comfortable, and he felt himself almost drift to sleep as he recited the book he had in his hands, word for word. The library was quiet empty this time of the year—most of the monsters would usually be at their homes, celebrating Christmas, but not the two skeletons though.

Papyrus was listening silently to him read, enjoying Red’s leaning body against his. The warmth radiating off of him was pleasant, and it helped the orange clad skeleton relax.

“…by neutron bombardment of lighter elements—Stretch, this is getting ridiculous.” Red stifles out a tired yawn, shifting a bit to get into a more comfortable position before sinking back into his arms.

“There’s nothing ridiculous about Fermium.” Papyrus replied in a teasing tone, he knew the other was more of a practical scientist and absolutely **hates** the theoretical part of it. Still, he loved seeing the smaller skeleton pout in frustration at him, it was absolutely adorable.

“We’re reading about the _Periodic table_ , during _Christmas,_ in a _deserted library._ ” Red huffed, closing the book and putting them aside. He adjusted the reading glasses he was wearing as he felt Stretch’s arm weave around his ribs, pulling him into a warm embrace. He settled his head on one of his shoulder, making Red shiver from the closeness when he started to talk. **Soft** and with a hint of **suave** , just the way he likes it.

“At least I have you, and a certain metal would agree with me that you’re _sodium_ cute.” Papyrus grins widely at his own pun, but Red’s face is burning with embarrassment.

 No matter how many times he’s called him cute, he refused to acknowledge that he was every single time.  Even his own Papyrus had called him cute on occasions but rather quite mockingly, so he’s never sure how to actually react.

 “C-come on Stretch, we both know that I’m not.” His face is still dusted red, blushing as he feels gentle kisses being placed along his neck, pulling away briefly to stare at the other. Papyrus couldn’t help but stifle an amused chuckle when he saw Red being this flustered with just one word.  


“My, my, what a _reaction_ I got out of you there. But I’m only sayin’ the truth, Red. You’re just so cute when you're all shy like this.” He teased, the lazy grin he usually wears is now back on his face.

Red’s blush only intensified, lowering his head much more, hoping to hide this pathetic look from him. Though, it seemed he was going to have none of that. The taller of the two lifted his head with a hand, phalanges caressing Red’s cheeks with a gentleness that only this Papyrus has ever shown him.

“Don’t hide that beautiful face from me...” Papyrus purred from behind, his hands now moving to the faint scars that littered across his face. All of them were the works of _his_ Papyrus, yet this Papyrus seemed to adore each and everyone one of them, to the extent of calling him _handsome_ even though he’s always though himself as ugly—even more so with the collection of scars that adorned his face.

Red hesitated at first, but gradually leaned into the touch as Stretch thumbed the rough surface. A whimper escaped as the hand pulled away, disappointed at the loss of contact. But that was quickly replaced with gratification when Papyrus’s hands wrapped around his frame, slowly sliding underneath his jacket and sweater. Oh how much he longed for his touch. The hand slowly worked its way to his ribs, gently stroking it while his newly formed tongued licked the smaller skeleton’s neck, leaving a glowing trail as it slowly moved to his clavicle. Red let out a breathy sigh, clearly enjoying the entirety of this. He was glad that the librarian at the counter was fast asleep, or the two would already be caught. Though, he had to admit, it kind of excited him.

He couldn’t help but moan when Papyrus started stroking his vertebrae, filling him with pleasure. His phalanges brushed against it lightly, each movement driving Red mad. He was always such a tease with all the foreplay, but Red was simply just used to the rough handling of Boss even after so long. He arched and fought back a yelp when he was bitten, though soon after it was followed with Papyrus lapping his tongue on the mark. He tried not to make any more sounds, lest the Librarian wakes up from all the lewd noises. The pair of glasses slid off to the ground as Papyrus worked, Red already in a daze, panting.

He felt the arousal build in his pants, but before he could open his mouth to beg for more, a familiar, cheery voice rang into the Library.

“There you two are!”

Papyrus froze in his tracks, before quickly realizing the situation and immediately got his hands off Red. A tinge of orange could be seen on his face, clearly embarrassed to have been caught.  
  
“Oh uhm, bro. Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol?” he asked nervously, but trying his best to act as if **_that_** didn’t just happen. A streak of red appeared on the smaller skeleton’s face. He didn’t dare to face the innocent Blueberry for the moment. Gosh, why didn’t he stop this when he had the chance?

“Alpyhs gave me an early leave, it’s Christmas after all.” The younger brother pouted, hands on his hips.

“I was looking all over for you two! I didn’t think you’d be in the library, because you never come here!” Stretch couldn’t even so much as get a word out as Blue continued.

“Hehe, well, we sure got carried away with the _bonding_ , huh Red?” He piped, turning his attention back to Red, who was trying his best to hide in their hoodie. Stars, he hoped Blue didn’t actually see Papyrus touching him like that. The only thing he could do now is try to play it off. He took a deep breath and looked up.

“Aha, y-yeah, just a bit carried away…” he felt his whole body tremble, but a reassuring hand that was placed on his shoulder made his worries melt away a little.

**_It was going to be alright. It’s always alright when he’s with Stretch. He just needs to stay calm._ **

“Well, what are you two waiting for? The magnificent Sans is not going to stand around all Christmas waiting for you two lazybones to start! Come on!” Blue’s bubbly demeanor doesn’t change as he waits for the two to move, and they don’t waste another second before their on their feet, following Blue.

He skipped outside into the snowy white scenery, a few steps faster than his brother and Red. The two skeletons noticeably started to pace much slower, seeming to be engrossed with a conversation Blue didn’t want to know. He lets out a sigh of relief when he gets a decent amount of distance between them.

Blue briefly wonders if they’ve noticed the glow under his pants. He shook the thought off, he had his brother and Red to spend time with! He wasn’t going to let this ruin what he had planned for this year’s Christmas. But it was getting increasingly harder as he notices Papyrus no doubt flirting and kissing Red when he turns over to check them, blushing at the sight.

He’s happy for the two of them, though.

Still, he definitely wishes that Fell was with him right now. He really wanted to spend more time with him too—the tall, fearsome, lanky skeleton he met not too long ago.

He won’t tell Papyrus just yet. Blue decided he’ll wait and see how this turns out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some prompts, would love to hear your ideas!


End file.
